The making of James Sirius Potter
by butteredtoast1234
Summary: Follow the couple of Ginny and Harry as they become parents- from conception to infancy- see how James Sirius comes to be! More chapters to come! Chapter 4 is the first scene rated M! the first 3 are T
1. Chapter 1

Ginny's POV

** I do not own Harry Potter and the characters

Please review, I appreciate and read all comments and constructive critism. ENJOY!

The making of James Sirius Potter

James Sirius Potter was a shocking addition to the Potter family. Harry and I were so young when we had him. I was 21 and he was 22. We'd only been married for 11 months. Although it was surprising to find out that I was pregnant, Harry and I were excited for the new arrival. Both Harry and I had those moments when we would fear the responsibility of parenthood, but this is why we are a team. I have Harry and he has me.

I remember the night when I got pregnant. I was on 'the pill', but my antibiotics for an ear infection counteracted it, so we found out after my visit to St. Mungo's.

I'd went to St. Mungo's and got ear drops and two days worth of antibiotics for my ear infection. That night Harry and I were going down the Bill and Fleur's house for Christmas. The whole family was invited to their shore house for two nights.

So my first day on antibiotics (Christmas Eve) wasn't the night I got pregnant, because there was so much traffic, I fell asleep in the car and Harry carried me inside. But the next night was the night that James Sirius Potter was conceived.

I woke up when I heard the rustle of people through the walls, as I did so often at the Burrow. Turning over, I noticed that Harry was already up, and sitting up I discovered him rummaging through his suitcase.

"Good morning," I mumbled, rubbing my eyes which stung.

"Good morning," Harry walked over to the bed and sat down. He pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," I replied. Of course I knew it was Christmas, but I'd forgotten about it for the 10 seconds I'd been awake.

"I put your cosmetic bag and towels in the bathroom," Harry replied as I opened my own suitcase, in search of shampoo and my toothbrush.

"Thanks," I looked up from the mess in my suitcase and my knees cracked as I walked into the bathroom connected to our room.

After a quick, hot shower, I reached for my towels. As I lifted the first towel to my body, something hit the white tiled floor.

I wrapped the towel around my body and picked up the black box. Smiling to myself I lifted the velvet box to find a solid gold bangle with silver weave patterns on the front. I squeezed the two levers and the bracelet opened.

_I love you Lilly. Love, James _was etched into the inside of the bracelet. Without wrapping up my soaked hair (wet hair on my neck was my pet peeve), I left the bathroom to find Harry putting clothes into the closet.

He turned when he heard my open the door. Wearing nothing but a bracelet, towel and a smile, I threw my wet arms around him.

"Harry, thank you," I mumbled into his chest.

"You're welcome," He replied.

"It's beautiful," I commented, pulling away to admire the bracelet.

"My dad gave it to my mom on her birthday when they were engaged," Harry explained. I felt a choke building in my throat as Harry looked into my eyes. It was heartbreaking when he talked about his parents, such a sweet boy who never deserved to lose them.

"Harry I love you," I hugged him as my eyes began to tear.

"I love you too Ginny, and I know my parents would've," He reassured me.

I gently sobbed onto his shoulder. If I could give him anything for Christmas, it would be his parents, something I will never be able to give him. Harry held me and gently rubbed my back. How could the Dursley's neglect him?

"Ginny," Harry started softly.

"Harry I hate what the Dursley's did to you. I hate what Voldemort did to you," I mumbled in his shoulder, trying to absorb my tears.

Harry was the only person I would cry in front of.

"It's all over, I have you now," He said.

I picked up my head from his slightly damp sleeve, taking in his messy hair, glasses, green eyes and unbuttoned plaid shirt. Then I kissed him on the lips, releasing my love towards him, gratitude towards the bracelet and anger towards anyone who had ever harmed him.

A chain reaction began quickly. I gripped his black, tousled hair. Then he pushed his tongue into my mouth, causing me to push my body into his as I moaned.

Eventually I pushed his shirt onto the floor and he quickly threw my towel onto the soft, brown carpeting. We stood there for a few minutes until we heard Fleur call from the hallway," Breakfast in five minutes."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

HARRY'S POV

After my initial fear subsided from Fleur's interruption, I giggled and pulled up my towel.

"Harry, I'm going to get dressed," I told him as he began to button up his shirt. I picked out a purple cardigan with three quarter sleeves three big brown buttons towards the bottom. Underneath I put on a white, ruffled camisole. I added a pair of skinny jeans and put on light makeup, eyeliner, neutral eye shadow and mascara.

When I got out of the bathroom, Harry looked up from the bed, which he was finishing tucking the comforter around. "You look beautiful," Harry said, grinning at me.

"Thanks, I got you something," I walked over to my suitcase and pulled out a rectangular package and sat next to him on the bed. He ripped the paper, and crumpled it into a ball.

It was a thick book called: "Every Auror There's Ever Been." Harry opened the book, and the pictures of Auror's waved, scowled and grinned at us.

"Ginny, I love it," Harry gave me a hug. "Thank you." He kissed the top of my hair, which was pulled back into a ponytail.

"You're welcome," I said as he placed the book on the nightstand.

"And one more thing," I added, rummaging through my bag again, which had the engorgement charm placed on it. I pulled out a thick square package and handed it to Harry.

He ripped off the paper and stared at the thick, black scrapbook with a picture of his parents at their wedding, and in the background the wedding announcement from the daily prophet.

Harry sat down on the end of the bed as he flipped to the next page, which included his parent's birth announcements. The next page included family trees from both of his parents. He turned through his dad's Hogwart's record, grinning.

"Ginny, I love it. This must've taken you forever," He carefully placed the book on the nightstand and walked over to me and pulled me in his arms. "I love you so much," He whispered in my ear. "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me."

"I love you too," I answered, and as I was looking at the happiness in his green eyes, he kissed me on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny's POV- review please

I loved everything about Harry Potter, I loved the crooked tooth on the bottom row of his teeth and I loved the way he smelled. Everything about him is perfect. All throughout Christmas Day I couldn't help but admire my husband.

We went downstairs and ate breakfast. Fleur made pancakes and eggs. After breakfast we all watched Victorie open her presents from Santa, along with her presents from her family.

I sat on Harry's lap in a comfortable armchair while we watched Victorie open her presents. After teasing Harry by sitting firmly on him and running my fingers gently up his neck, he got me back by running a hand up and down my jeans and then whispering lightly in my ear "I can't wait to get you alone."

The words sent a prickle from my ear down my neck, feeling like it did when I smelt something sour. I got that electric jolt that sent me groaning from somewhere deep inside me and grinning like crazy.

Then we exchanged presents. We all received sweaters and pies from my mom and gadgets from WWW, gifts from George. All of the couples gave their presents privately I assumed, so the presents went fairly quickly. After unwrapping several packages I got a sweater, a pie, some gadget from George that beeped when you walked by it and made the person walk away (this caused several remarks from my brothers including George saying, "Thank me later Harry,"), two books, new Quidditch gloves, a broom kit, my favorite chocolate witch hats, rainbow ink and a waterproof watch ( I lost mine.)

After everyone opened their presents, Harry pulled a stack of envelopes from his pocket, and handed one to everyone at the table, including me. Everyone opened the envelope, reading the ticket inside carefully.

"They're airplane tickets to Hawaii. I booked rooms at Punana Leo for a week," Harry explained.

"Oh Harry you didn't have to," My mom got up to hug Harry.

"Victorie, we're going to Hawaii," Bill exclaimed, opening his daughter's white envelope.

Ron grinned at his ticket," Thanks mate."

"No problem," Harry responded.

"This is going to be great. Break out the sunscreen, I should put on some SPF 100 now," George joked.

"I didn't know you got these." I said, surprised.

"It was a surprise," Harry sat down next to me.

"Thank you!" I sat on his lap and threw my arms around his neck. I gently kissed his neck, but was stopped from going any further when I remembered that I was in a room full of people. Everyone thanked Harry as the table was cleared of wrapping paper.

Eventually the kitchen was cleared of everyone but Harry and I. Everyone went into the living room to watch some Christmas movie, my dad was fascinated with the television. Fleur put Victorie upstairs.

"I love you," I mumbled into Harry's neck. Harry kissed me hard on the lips and then pulled away a minute later, leaving me gasping for air.

"I love you too Ginny," He kissed down my neck, causing goose bumps to form all over my arms. Harry moaned slightly as I pushed my tongue into his mouth.

After five minutes of so, we joined the family in the living room, watching some muggle cartoon called Snoopy. Then my mom and Fleur cooked dinner and we all talked and laughed as we ate three courses of great food.

"Ginny, this is beautiful," Hermione said, picking up my wrist, which was hanging between out chairs.

"Thank you. Harry gave it to me this morning." I answered. "It was his mom's." I loved wearing something that belonged to Harry's mom.

The rest of the night was uneventful to me, compared to what happened later. My mom got all teary when she saw my bracelet and we all talked about our trip to Hawaii. Just the usual conversations and some jokes from my brothers, some that left Harry and I blushing.

Harry rested his hand on my knee under the table when Molly and Fleur got out dessert. I swear, just a simple touch drove me crazy. I placed my hand on top of his, loving the way it felt to have my fingers threaded through his. Yawning, I rested my head on Harry's shoulder, feeling sleep coming over me.

"Why so tired Ginny, up all night?" Charlie teased.

"Oh shut it," I sat up, glaring at my brother, who chuckled along with Ron and George, Bill just scowled at him. He was always protective of me.

"Belt on too tight Bill?" George asked, punching Bill lightly in the arm.

Then we all played some crazy muggle game called _Headbands,_ where you wore a card on your head with a word on it and you had to guess what you were. It was quite funny actually, especially when Percy thought he was a feather when he was actually a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

After the candles died down and after many rounds of _Headbands, _my mom and dad retired upstairs, followed shortly by Percy and Aubrey and Ron and Hermione. All seemed to have woken up very early and Percy said that Aubrey was talking all night in her sleep. That left Bill, Fleur, George, Angelina, Harry and I.

"It was so nice of you to get us tickets to Hawaii Harry," Angelina said, the vacation still hadn't sunk in for anyone.

"My pleasure," Harry answered.

"Coffee anyone?" Bill asked. Dad and Bill always loved the coffee machine, Dad because it was a muggle machine and he was fascinated by how the coffee dripped into the cup, and Bill because he was addicted to coffee.

"I'll have one," Harry responded.

"Make that two," Fleur added. Bill made three cups of coffee and sat down.

"Can I try that?" I asked, never actually having had coffee myself.

"Sure," Harry handed me the steaming mug and I took a large gulp of the bitter liquid. George and Angelina laughed at my face as I struggled to swallow it.

"People drink this?" I asked, astounded.

"I used to hate coffee too," Fleur commented, finishing up her own cup.

Just then an owl tapped at the window, and Bill walked over to open the pane, his red hair glowing in the moonlight. He had a small brown package in his hand, read the label and gave it to me.

"You got mail Gin," He said as he passed me my package.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I ripped open the box to find a Holyhead Harpies jersey. Quidditch jerseys were all made in November, no exceptions, and Gwenog had ordered me a new one with my new last name on it. I turned over the shirt to admire the bold letters that spelled out _POTTER. _

"Blimey, my baby sister," Bill sat down, rubbing his forehead. Fleur patted his back soothingly.

"What?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I feel, _old_." He sighed. "You're no longer a Weasley, it's official. My baby sister married."

"Yeah, cause it's only been about a year and nothing says official like a t-shirt," George laughed.

"Well I'm going off to bed. Merry Christmas," I stood up and grabbed the box.

"I'll come, good night!" Harry said and he followed me up the stairs and into our room.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm trying to make longer chapters! WARNING- Rated M remember!

.com/ss/Satellite?ProductID=1311121031944&c=Page&cid=1311128181529&pagename=vsdWrapper

^^here is Ginny's outfit if you wanted to see, I couldn't really explain it to well.

Review please

Ginny's POV

The making of James Sirius Potter 

I ran up the carpeted steps, Harry at my heels, passing pictures along the chocolate brown walls. One of the pictures was an old family photo of ours. The minute the door closed behind us, Harry and I jumped together, like two magnets. He pulled away for just a moment, a moment too long, to cast a sound proof spell and to lock the door.

It's hard to explain exactly how Harry makes me feel, it's like a gnawing, crazing in my core that makes me shiver. The only thing that makes it better is Harry, but it also makes the feeling stronger. Harry kissed down my neck, creating a burning of pleasure behind the trail that his soft lips made.

"Harry, I'm going to get ready for bed," I mumbled reluctantly, rolling my purple suitcase into the bathroom.

"Hurry back," Harry said, walking over to his own suitcase. George got Harry a travel kit from the joke shop. It was a packet of powder that turned into a sink when you opened it. He gave it to Harry before our honeymoon, with a note that said, "for your tooth-brushing needs, if the bathroom is too far- your welcome." Then he gave me a turtleneck sweater, no note was necessary.

I put on the "flyaway camidoll" that I bought at Victoria's Secret, a muggle store Hermione showed me that Harry really enjoyed. It was a pair of white underwear with black lace edges. The top was a black lacy bra with a black bow and an opened silky white tank top that split down the middle, revealing my whole, freckly stomach. I took my hair out of the pony-tail and shook it around, the thick red waves bouncing. After brushing my teeth and spraying vanilla perfume, I walked into the bedroom, my makeup still on.

"Gin, you look great," Harry said, staring at me from the bed, his green eyes running up and down my body. I took in his body too, his simple red-plaid boxers and his piercing green eyes that contrasted so beautifully with his black hair.

"Not bad yourself Potter," I joked, walking up to him. He stood up to wrap his hands around my waist, pushing his hands through the opened silky fabric of my shirt. I pressed my hands on Harry's hard stomach, pressing my mouth into his, feeling goose bumps rise over my body. Harry pulled my legs around his waist and pulled me onto the bed ontop of him, causing me to giggle into his mouth.

That night was a rush, one of favorite nights ever. Not that every night with Harry wasn't- I just felt so reckless, maybe that's because my brothers were just through the wall. Or maybe because Harry and I knew each other so well we knew how to drive each other crazy- in a good way. Maybe it was that we had three rounds in just one night. Whatever it was, it was one of my favorites.

My top was the first to go, not that there was much of it to go.

"I love that one, I but I like you better without it on," Harry whispered into my ear and then blew into it, causing me to shiver, from something entirely different that the cold.

Then I pushed my hand forwards and pressed on the bulge in his pants just as he was kissing and running his hands on my chest. As we teased each other with our touches we finally became one.

"Harry, I don't want to be able to ride a broom for a week," I instructed.

"Whatever you say," He responded, happy to oblige.


End file.
